


不要唤醒沉睡的狮子

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC





	不要唤醒沉睡的狮子

其实Tim也没有和男人做过，不过他觉得自己应该是上面那个，这高大的身材，这结实的肌肉，这尺寸惊人的家伙，自己不在上面那不是暴殄天物吗——显然他根本不记得刘启也具有以上特点。  
他已经洗完澡在床上躺着了，刘启还在浴室里。Tim伴随着哗啦哗啦的水声神游，内容包括如何做前戏，用什么样的体位，该说点什么。水声消失了，他期盼已久的时刻终于到了，虽然不想承认，但是Tim还是有点紧张，自己总是吹嘘老司机，其实经验也不多，万一技术不好给刘启造成心理阴影罪过可就大了，刘启还是个处男啊。  
板寸的青年随便就穿着大T恤和短裤就出来了，头发还有点潮气。  
“上来吧。”Tim尽量一脸流氓样的拍了拍床，  
“嗯。”刘启一屁股坐在床上，Tim都感觉自己被震了一下。操，这干起来肯定带劲儿。  
两人先是交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，从第一次接吻之后，刘启就一直是主动的，他用自己的舌头纠缠着Tim的，仿佛吃一块橡皮糖一样嘬，最后夺走了全部空气才放开Tim。Tim嘴角还挂着一缕银丝，小白毛擦了擦嘴，他已经渐渐热了起来，本来就比别人白两个色号的皮肤变成了粉红色。  
“知道下边儿该干嘛吗户口？”他故意痞痞地说。  
“你跟我这儿装什么孙子，有话快说。”其实刘启是真不知道，但是男人的面子不能丢。  
“哟，纯情小处男，您连黄片儿都没看过吗？”Tim乐了，下边儿就他的主场没跑了。  
“谁跟你似的老看，哥工作忙得很，再说了我也不看钙片儿啊。”  
“那我就给你表演一下。”  
Tim先发制人地一把揪下来刘启的裤子和内裤，先口一发再说，一会自己就是表现不好这也算将功补过让刘启爽一把了。刘启的家伙失去了内裤的束缚，一下子蹦了出来，刚才的吻让它有点硬，但是还没有完全硬起来，不过此时的尺寸已经不小了，它趴在刘启胯下茂盛的草丛中，就像伺机而动的狮子。  
来吧，今儿就让老子给你弄醒！Tim心里如是想着，一口含住了刘启的阴茎。  
“唔···”刘启不禁漏出一些呻吟，处男的家伙第一次进入温暖的口腔，龟头被体贴地舔舐着，就算他想忍着无动于衷，但是也根本做不到。  
Tim含得更深了一些，感觉嘴里的东西又变大了一圈，他好像吃冰棒一样，一下一下舔着刘启最敏感的位置，然后抬起头发现刘启咬着自己的下嘴唇，眼睛里都是迷蒙。  
“想叫叫出来吧。”Tim有些得意地说，“哥技术怎么样？”  
“你大爷。”刘启故意转过头，“操，你给多少个人口过？”话里透着一股酸味儿。  
“就你一个啊，你老说自己是天才，要我说你这方面不大行，还是我悟性高。”Tim露出了他那个标准的贱贱的笑。  
“操。”刘启生气地一顶胯，东西直接到了Tim张着的嘴里。  
Tim显然有点承受不住，嘴张得老大，口水也从嘴角流了下来，然后赶快吐出来，“你真小心眼儿。”  
话是这么说，中澳合资还是有诚信的，自己要口的人跪着也得口完。他又一次把家伙吃进嘴里，把包皮向上推了推，让小刘启可以更近距离的接受自己舌头的照顾。他已经听到刘启压抑的呻吟声了，无疑这是刘启最敏感的位置。Tim好像在吃果冻一样，猛得吸了一口，刘启控制不住得发出了叹息声。来回个十几下，嘴里的东西还是硬得像块铁，但就是不缴械，Tim回忆起自己第一次自慰，似乎很快就不行了，这家伙第一次被口怎么耐力还这么好。  
面部的酸痛最终让Tim吐了出来，“操，刘户口，你他妈时间也太长了吧？你有射精障碍？”  
“这算时间长？”刘启皱起眉头问。  
“废他妈话。”  
“知道哥厉害就好，”刘启呼噜了一把白毛，“我有没有射精障碍你一会就知道了，哥学会下边该干嘛了。”  
他脱下碍事的内裤，学着Tim的样子，含住了Tim的阴茎。此时Tim还是半硬，刘启可以全部吃下去。  
“我···操···”Tim爽得往后仰了过去，双手放在刘启黑色的有些扎手的短发上。  
刘启学东西确实是快，瞬间掌握Tim的一通操作，然而Tim时间可没有刘启长。  
“不行···不行···要射了···”小白毛凭着残存的意识想要推开男友的脑袋。  
胯下的脑袋没有一点要动的意思，甚至更快的舔舐，快感像电流一样从脊椎传向大脑，Tim直接交代在了刘启嘴里。刘启这家伙，不光面不改色，还把嘴角残留的精液也舔掉，看得Tim都傻了。  
“户口···你不用这样···”小白毛的小白脸儿更红了。  
“哥是个体贴的好男友。”刘启顿了顿，“不过我觉得你应该还有别的地方需要我舔舔。”  
他一把扑倒了Tim，Tim突然意识到他一开始想的自己在上面可能完全错了。刘启已经含住了他的耳垂，Tim的耳朵非常敏感，刚刚被含住的一刻就颤抖了一下。刘启灵巧的舌头顺着Tim的耳廓游走，然后再慢慢深入舔着更内侧的地方。Tim顿时浑身酥麻，就像触了电，但这种快感总让人感觉有些空虚，仿佛走在迷宫里，不知道哪里是出口。  
刘启的舌头继续划过Tim的锁骨，引来了Tim呻吟声和阵阵的颤抖，最后他停在了Tim的乳头上。Tim的肤色本来就很白，所以乳头是粉红色，因为刺激已经立了起来，在Tim泛红的白皙的胸肌上看起来非常色情。刘启把其中一个收入口中，用舌头拨动着这个小小的肉粒。  
“刘户口，你混蛋！”Tim夹杂着一丝哭腔的想把刘启的脑袋推开，但是刘启继续着他的工作。  
“唔···男人的奶到底有什么好。”  
“可是你有反应啊。”这话终于让刘启抬起了头，指了指又起立了的小Tim，“刚才我趴在你身上，它都在顶我。”  
“你大爷那是你蹭我。”Tim还在狡辩。  
刘启没有理会他，又把另一侧的乳头包进了自己嘴里，用舌头按压着轻轻地旋转。Tim好像在海上漂流，他的下身确实越来越硬——当然不是因为刘启蹭的，但只是这样是不够的，他要高潮，他要释放。  
这时候刘启就好像有读心术一样把Tim翻了个面。  
“你要干嘛啊刘户口？我和你说我可是在上面的啊？”Tim做着最后的挣扎。  
“你也不看看自己什么样儿。”刘启不屑地从床头柜拿出来润滑剂。  
操，反正大家都是第一次，真男人要敢于牺牲做下面的，Tim阿Q精神地安慰自己。  
刘启拍了一把白皙的屁股，顿时就出现了一个红色的手印，让刘启本来就没解决的欲望更硬了。他用手指挖出来润滑剂，然后为Tim扩张。手指被吸入后穴的感觉非常神奇，刘启感觉自己被一个又紧又热的地方包围着，他轻轻地旋转，好让Tim的肌肉能再松弛一些。虽然刘启是个处男，但润滑扩张还是知道的。  
“操···嘛呢你？”Tim被手指这么一搅和，顿时感觉一阵酥麻，下身又硬了几分，但是刘启现在又解不了这种空虚，还让他更心痒难耐。  
“给你扩张啊，不然你会受伤的。”刘启倒是难得的没怼回去。  
估摸着差不多了，刘启又加入了一根手指，Tim感觉自己后穴更加充实了一些，但是那种又麻又痒的感觉还是没有缓解，反而更严重了。刘启再肠壁内探索地按压着，大约两个指节的位置，他轻轻按动了一下，引来了Tim无法克制的呻吟声。  
“我去？中国心你还好吗？”讲道理，那刘启再怎么是个天才，那他也是处男，对于找到了男朋友敏感点让他叫出来的事，他一下还意识不到。  
“那他妈的是前列腺···”Tim喘着气说。  
刘启一下子笑了出来，“早就说了，哥是个天才。”  
之后他加入了第三根手指，进行最后的扩张，以确保Tim不会受伤，毕竟自己的家伙——刘启低头看了看，比大小，他还没输过。  
刘启像翻咸鱼一样又把Tim翻了过来，他想看着Tim做，想看到他所有的表情。他缓缓把自己的阴茎放入Tim体内。  
“唔···疼··”Tim皱起了眉头。  
“很难受吗？扩张已经用三根手指了。“刘启关切地问。  
“您老人家自己看看，您这家伙和三根手指差多少！”小白毛儿不看他，继续吐槽着。  
我觉着也还好吧，刘启腹诽。“那你适应一下。”刘启停在了穴口不再动，等着Tim可以好受一些。  
等逐渐适应之后，穴口的痛感已经变成了一种痒痒的酸胀感。  
“好···好了···”Tim红着脸说。  
“好嘞，包您满意！”刘启嘴上这么说着，其实根本没有继续前进，还是继续在穴口磨着，穴道内的空虚感让Tim一阵崩溃。  
“我说户口你是不是傻···我跟你说好了的意思你不懂吗？”  
“那你说是什么意思呢？”板寸青年挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“就是···”Tim没法继续说，一大老爷们儿说操我，还是有点耻度爆表。  
“你想说什么就说，说点好听的，求我，我或许就答应了。”刘启说这话的时候干脆扬起了头看着天花板，一副大爷的样子。  
“你大爷的刘户口，你进来。”Tim咬着牙说。  
“首先，我没大爷，其次，别叫我户口，最后，你说进来是进哪？”刘启也挂上了Tim有点痞的笑容盯着他看。  
“我操···”Tim嘀咕一句。  
“看清楚了啊，这谁操谁呢？”  
“那您说说，我叫您啥好？”Tim认命地问。  
刘启想了想，“就叫哥吧。”  
“哥，您行行好，看我这么可怜，您倒是快进来啊。”刘启刚才刷了一通嘴皮子，Tim早就不行了。  
刘启也没再难为他，主要是自己快不行了，就当给Tim个台阶下吧。他把Tim的腿折起来成M型，没想到这白毛柔韧性还不错。然后阳具长驱直入，抽插起来。热情的穴肉立刻包裹紧了刘启的阳具，像小手一样好像要把他拉到更深处。  
然而Tim这憋太久了，虽然后穴是没那么痒了，但是还想要更多，“再快点儿啊，哥。”他的声音多了平常没有的媚态。  
那谁他妈的手软谁就不是男人啊。刘启心想。他就像打桩机一样每次都直接打到了Tim的敏感点上。Tim好像终于找到了这个快感迷宫的出口。  
“好爽···户口···”他不避讳自己叫出来，就是快感一上头又忘记叫哥了。  
刘启直接身体力行地提醒了他，又把肉棒退了出去，“叫什么呢你？”  
“哥···哥！”Tim刚上了天好像又一下掉了回去，赶快改了过来。  
“这还差不多。”刘启又深入了进入，继续自己的打桩机生涯。  
每一次撞击都让Tim离逃离这个无法释放的困境更进一步，但是还必须要更多。他的阳具也坚硬得像铁一样，他想伸出手去触碰，让自己更快地解放。  
“不要···”刘启握住了Tim悄悄伸出的手。他的低音炮非常好听，因为剧烈的运动带着气音，显得无比的温柔。  
“哥···”Tim眼睛都红了，感觉要哭出来了，“我真的··快不行了。”  
“我也要出来了，一起吧。”刘启弯腰吻了吻他的嘴角。  
当他最后一次重重撞在了Tim敏感点的时候，积累满了的快感到了极限，Tim的穴道一阵剧烈的收缩，刘启被又紧又热的穴道一阵挤压，顿时直接缴械。被刺激到的Tim也直接交代了，还喷了刘启一身。  
“你这憋了挺久的啊。”刘启低头看了看自己身上的白色液体。  
“彼此彼此，您也是。”Tim太累了，所有的字几乎都是气带出来的。  
“我发现上床是真挺好的，我也想不明白，我干嘛要当那么些年处男呢？”刘启笑了出来，他笑的时候特别有少年的气息，非常清澈，如同雨后的青草味——哪怕是事后。  
“那还用问？因为你没碰着我呗。”  
“哟，您还觉着您就我真爱了呗？”  
“你他妈的敢说不是？”  
“那再做一次？”  
“做做做，做你个头，赶快帮老子清理了，我他妈快死了！”

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
